Air Walk
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Sora promised to buy Donald a new staff. So he takes on a little job to earn some extra cash. But riding a skateboard, falling off a ledge to his death,and acheiving final form wasn't his plan.And whats the blonde kid in his head have to do with it all?


**Heh. Yes I'm actually writing something. What's it been like, four months? This is just a little plot bunny which I picked out of five million others that haunt me in my sleep. I thought it was entertaining.**

**NOW READ! **

"What do you mean I need five thousand munny?"

These were the first words to vibrate through the fresh morning atmosphere of Twilight Town just as the sun shone itself through the familiar orange haziness of the sky. Shops were unlocking there front doors and heads were poking out there windows to let in the sweet air blowing in from the south. Not a single person could be found outside there homes; many still in bed or cooking for there children. None except for three odd looking travelers. A tall, gangly, black, dog with a shield on his back, a duck with a long, blue, staff in his feathered hand, and a tall, brown, spiky, haired teen with azure blue eyes dressed in strange black clothing and yellow shoes. They were standing outside the item shop; the owner gazing at them distrustfully but with sleep still in her half lidded eyes and a cup of luke-warm coffee in her hand. The only person who seemed to be fully awake in the area was Sora who was glaring at the item shop list and flexing his gloved hands with anger.

Donald stepped forward with a yawn. "I thought you had five thousand munny Sora."

"I did, but I spent it all on ethers." he grumbled putting his hand to his head and cursing himself for not thinking beforehand. Over the past few weeks, his cheerful nature had been knocked from his head, leaving him with a snappy, sour after bite, which had made his counterparts think twice before asking him questions. While battling in Agrabah, Sora had snapped at Donald when he had failed to heal him and Aladdin during there trip through the cave of wonders. He had gotten even more violent when Donald was to mesmerized by the gold in the treasure room to even fight leaving Aladdin and Sora to fight three Fat Bandit's and two Crimson Jazz's. The battle ended with Aladdin knocked out in a pile of diamonds and Sora setting Donald's tail on fire to get him to pay attention and use Fantasia with him to take out the remaining enemies.

Things hadn't gone to well after that and Donald had forced Goofy to switch with him in the party to avoid Sora for a while. After they both had cooled down Sora had promised to make it up to his feathered friend by buying him a new staff. Unfortunately for the brunette, Donald wanted a more expensive staff then what he had planned on.

"Well then I guess your going to have to find a way to earn some money." the duck smirked placing his feathered hands on his hips. Goofy nodded in approval, squinting at the item shop list to try to see the price of a new shield. Sora quickly jumped out of the way, shooting Donald a look of loathing but managing to force a smile. "Fine…I guess I could make some money." he glanced at the shopkeeper who was eying him with interest and forcibly took a step back. She laughed in reply shaking her silver hair out of her eyes. "You can come closer; I was just looking you over to see if you would fit my job offer."

Sora opened his mouth to reply but Goofy quickly stepped in front of him, ready to put in a good word for his friend. 'Sora's fit for any job ma'am. He needs to make some quick money to buy that there staff of yours for our friend Donald here."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "So I overheard." she carefully leaned over the edge of the table and surveyed Sora once again. The teen took the moment to look her over in return paying close attention to her low cut top. But as soon as he thought of Kairi, he looked away, tapping his foot impatiently.

Finally the girl nodded giving him a small smile. "I think you'll do. I was going to pick Seifer but-"

"I'm way better then Seifer!" Sora suddenly shouted, making his two friends jump back, startled. The girl blinked in confusion as she watched the brunette clasped his hands over his mouth and blushed a dark shade of red.

"What was that about?" Donald asked.

"I…I don't really know." Sora stuttered avoiding the girls gaze. "I don't even know who Seifer is… I think."

"Didn't Hayner, Pence, and Olette mention him?" Goofy piped in.

Sora nodded, remembering his three friends and the tour of the town they had given them earlier in there adventure. "Yeah, I think so…" But for some reason, this connection felt a little deeper. More then just hearing someone's name and gossip. A sort of rivalish hatred that he had only shared with Riku.

"Oh, you know those three?" the girl asked bringing Sora out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, they were the first ones we met in this town." he explained.

"Well then your definitely hired." the girl laughed. "Those three are my best customers."

Sora smiled, flashing his trademark grin and placing his hands behind his head. "Great, so what is it you want us to do?"

"Well, it's not really an "us" kind of job. It's more of a "you."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

The girl hopped over the counter of the shop landing gracefully upon the cement sidewalk. She strolled up to Sora, pointing at the entranceway to the tram common. "Last week, some weird looking creature stole one of my Orichalcum +. And those things don't come by every day, you know. There very rare." a spark of anger flickered behind her emerald eyes but passed in a heart beat. "Anyway, he keeps on coming by at the same time every morning trying to get his hands on anything else from my shop. I've put several of my best customers up on guard duty, but every time the thing gets away."

"How fast would you say it is?" Sora asked, immediately interested.

"It travels through the ground and sometimes flies in the air whenever it wants. The Orichalcum + seems to be giving him some sort of a power boost so he's impossible to catch. But I figure you can handle it, right?"

Sora glanced at Donald and Goofy who were simply smirking at him. The brunette could plainly see his friends weren't in any hurry to help him after the way he had been acting. With a set look of determination he held his hand out to the girl and smiled wickedly. "My names Sora and I'll gladly take your job offer."

She took his hand and gripped it firmly. "My names Nina and I'm hoping your not as big a sucker as your letting on."

Sora's eyes flashed but the girl waved him off. "I mean, I hope you know what your getting yourself into because all the other guys your age that took this job got a knock to the head."

"Oh, Sora knows how that feels." Goofy laughed nudging Donald in the side.

Donald smirked, catching on. "Yeah, the only thing that's protecting him is his hair."

"Would you guys shut up, I'm doing this for you!" Sora snapped.

They immediately became quiet, trying to keep a straight face as there friend started asking Nina some more questions. She explained how things like this like this had been happening all over town but had been taken care of by Seifer or Hayner's gang.

"I wouldn't have really hired you if you haven't of mentioned your relationship to them." Nina smirked, reaching behind the counter of her shop and digging around the contents hidden on the other side. Within minutes she pulled out a well polished, blue, skateboard which she shoved into Sora's hands hastily.

The teen blinked in confusion. "What's this for?"

"It's two minutes till the time that thing shows up and I want you to be prepared." she explained glancing at the clock tower. "Some sold that thing to me awhile back. You know how to ride, right stranger?"

"Um, sure but why-" but his words were cut short as a scaly, silver, tail came shooting out of the ground beneath him cutting the exposed skin of his ankle and sending him staggering to the side with a howl. " What the he-"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET IT!" Nina screamed as the thing shot from the ground and hovered in the air above the four flexing its arrow shaped scale and letting out a loud screech of annoyance. Sora's eyes narrowed as they fell upon a small cross shaped symbol on its rod like nose.

" Aw man, it's a nobo- WHOAH!" the monster took a sharp dive toward Sora's head causing the brunette to duck. With another loud cry from Nina, Sora slammed the skateboard on the ground and hopped on its metal frame just as the nobody dived back into the ground and took off down the street.

The brunette soared after it using his free foot and pushing off the ground with ease. The nobody streaked along through the cement like water; its arrow shaped scales streaking in and out with ease. Just as Sora began to gain speed, the monster suddenly slowed down as the street came to a dead end consisting of a ledge with very little railing over shadowing the street several feet below. Sora hadn't realized how high up he had been traveling but was proud none the less.

'_ha! I got him!' _

Sora took one last push and sent his skateboard rushing toward it; his Keyblade sparkling to life in his hand. But just as he prepared to send a blow down upon its scaly hide, the nobody shot up out of the ground yet again and disappeared behind the railing and down below.

Sora didn't know what had happened until he felt himself flip over the railing with the skateboard still clinging to his feet. The sudden rush of air quickly plowed into his eardrums and filled his stomach with dread as the world flipped upside down without warning. His breath caught in his throat blocking all power of screaming, crying, even whimpering as he tumbled to the concrete below.

'_What's…happening?'_

Fear overwhelmed him making his eyelids shut tight in panic. Everything was happening to fast. He didn't want to see the concrete as it rushed up to meet him, he didn't want to see his Keyblade leave his hand and fly up to meet the sky which not even Sora could have reach if he tried.

He could never get close enough.

'_This…shouldn't be happening. I was just doing this for fun!'_

The skateboard rattled, finally losing its balance and tumbling from Sora's feet where it had stayed. He heard it whistle past his head and then silence as it disappeared several feet below. He was left with nothing. Nothing to hold onto, nothing and no one to save him.

But then he heard it.

" **_SORA!"_**

His eyes burst open, expecting to find himself staring up into the silhouetted figures of his friends just before he broke upon the cement like a porcelain doll. Instead he was staring into darkness upon a stain glass platform decorated with pictures of Hayner, Olette, Pence and one kid he had never seen before.

He only got a glimpse of the picture before a blurred figure flickered before him making him jump back in surprise. The image turned toward him, become sharper and clearer the longer Sora stared. It wasn't long before he realized it was the same kid that was in the picture which he stood upon. A blonde haired teen with azure blue eyes so equal in comparison to Sora's that he had to do a double take before speaking. "Who…who are you?"

The blondes eyes narrowed coldly, looking over Sora from top to bottom. The brunette was getting a little sick of this kind of a response from people and as if sensing his discomfort, the teen settled his gaze on his face and gave a small smile. "Its funny… not to long ago I was asking that question about you."

Sora would of replied blankly to this if it had not been for the sadness dripping off of the kids every word.

"Listen, I don't really feel like giving you much of an introduction Sora." the blonde continued but with more of a harsh tone driving his words. " I had to give up everything for you and I'm not going to have it go to waste just because you flipped over the railing at the end of a sidewalk in MY hometown on MY skateboard!"

The brunette stood gapping in silence. Not able to bring himself to proper speech do to the amount of confusion welling up within his brain from the mysterious blondes words. "Um…well…I…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

A loud slashing sound cut through the air and Sora found himself staring at the twisted, black point of his Oblivion Keyblade. A small bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face and dripped to the glass floor where it stayed reflecting the small amount of light radiating from the blondes eyes as they stared Sora down with loathing. He held the oblivion firmly making note to keep it as close to the brunettes face as possible. The Oathkeeper was clasped in his other hand remaining useless for the moment.

"I won't fight you now…" he whispered coldly. "Not yet…not until you reach my haven where the others lie…not until your ready Sora."

Sora nodded despite himself. The anger which was coursing through his veins was becoming harder and harder to keep in tact as the blondes words struggled to make sense. He had so many questions yet he knew none would be answered.

The teen slowly lowered his weapon letting it dissolve into the air with the Oathkeeper fallowing in its wake. "Take this." he put his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out a small, white marble no bigger then a penny. "I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

Sora held out his hand to take it, eyeing the kid distrustfully. But instead of handing it to him the blonde tossed the marble up in the air turning his gaze to Sora with a smile. "Oh, and if you see Axel tell him I miss him…and that he was always real to me."

A-axel…" Sora spoke to himself recalling the name from past events. "Oh, I remember hi-"

"You better catch it!" the blonde warned as the marble came falling from the darkness. Sora dived for it just before it was about to hit the ground and for a moment everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

Yet it all happened so fast.

He never hit the glass platform as he caught the marbles small form within his hand. He never heard the sound of the glass floor shattering into thousands of tiny pieces as he fell into an endless oblivion with the shards scraping against his skin. He did however watch as the mysterious teen slowly became smaller and smaller within the distance as he continued to fall.

'_I really……….. must know……'_

'…_.Who…..who are you?……… please?'_

The blondes smile widened just enough for the brunette to take notice as the darkness began to swallow him from all sides.

'_Just call me……Number Thirteen.'_

Sora's eyes widened to twice there size finally letting all his confusion, fear, and hatred release itself in a spasm of panic. This kid was connected to the organization? How? Why? What was he doing in his head?

"SORA!"

The teen blinked and suddenly found himself staring at a red slice of concrete and an airborne skateboard which was becoming closer by the second. With a yelp of surprise he forced feeling back into his limbs and reached for the skateboard with his outstretched hand. Quickly his fingers curled over the side of its wooden frame struggling to keep a good grip.

That's when he felt it.

The marble.

" Grrr……GIVE ME POWER!"

The words burst from his mouth meaning with no true meaning except to serve as pointless cry of panic. Instead his body exploded with an extraordinary light changing the texture and color of his clothing from black and yellow to silver, white, and black. The skateboard stopped in midair allowing Sora to use it as a safety grip to prevent himself from falling to his death. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion sparkled against his back where they were kept stationary by his new found power. Everything about him felt different and somewhat more purified.

Suddenly a cry from above caught his attention.

"Sora! Hey Sora, how are you doing that?" came Nina's voice from the ledge from which he had just fallen.

The brunette blinked; his hand still clasped to the skateboard which had turned a metallic black and silver like the rest of his attire. He tuned his head downward to gaze into his open palm and the small, silver, marble resting against his glove. With a smile of gratitude and understanding he placed it in his pocket. "Final Form…. Now I understand."

"Sora!" came Donald's squawking voice. "He's right below you!"

Without a second though, Sora hopped back on the skateboard and let himself fall to the landing which had a much wider and taller railing then the last one. The nobody which he had been chasing was zigzagging back and fourth between the bars in the rail tempting Sora to come after him. With perfect balance and grace the Keybearer landed the skateboard on the edge of the railing sending up sparks from the friction of the boards wheels against the hard metal. The nobody immediately withdrew back into the floor but Sora was already prepared for his little disappearing act. Without even using his hands he summoned fourth his two Keyblades from his back and sent them zooming at the creature from both sides. He didn't even check to see if they had hit as he did a quick three-sixty on his board and practically knocked out the railing with his power blast from his weapons as the soared around him in a spiral like dance knocking the nobody to and fro.

With a cry of defeat the creature raised itself from the ground trying to make one last escape. Unfortunately Sora was still right behind him plowing his Oblivion through the creatures body quickly and finishing it with the Oathkeeper. He would of cheered for his success if it had not been for the fact that his drive gauge had just given out on him changing him back into his normal self. The skateboard sky rocketed against the side of the nearby house where it split into two pieces and went rolling down the sidewalk in opposite directions. The nobody evaporated on the spot leaving behind Nina's Orichalcum+ which chose to bounce over the railing of the landing and down into the town below. Fortunately that was where Sora was heading once again from his recent airborne attack and managed to grab the ore in mid air while get a firm grip on a small window ledge on the restaurant built below the landing.

Cheers echoed from his friends several stories above and Sora grinned to himself inwardly letting himself sink into overwhelming exhaustion from achieving final form for the first time.

It's the least he deserved.

Regardless of what Donald would say.

And with images of the mysterious blonde haired kid and marbles spinning before his eyes he let himself fall knowing that someone or something would catch him. There would always be someone there for him.

Even those who he thought to be enemies.

He trusted they would be there.

Always.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So are you happy now Donald?" Sora shouted as the three sat atop the ledge of the Twilight Town Clock Tower watching the sun set in the distance. Donald was busy hugging his new staff and looking over its design which Goofy was eyeing with interest. He kept glancing at Sora hopefully, waiting for a surprise gift of some sort which unfortunately wasn't going to come any time soon. The duck simply smiled at the brunette and sent a small blizzard spell out into the distance where it rained ice upon the sandlot below causing shrieks of surprise to echo around the area.

Donald sniggered to himself and Goofy let out a small sigh. "Shouldn't we be goin and visitin other worlds now?"

Donald shrugged. "Yeah but Sora doesn't want to leave yet."

Goofy's face saddened. "But why?"

The teen shrugged. "We will in a minute." he held his blue colored ice cream out in front of him and plopped it in his mouth with a grin. The salty sweet taste filled his mouth and ran down his throat making his tongue water uncontrollably.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"Sora, isn't that your fifth one?" Donald asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably but then again, who's counting?" he smirked. "So I like sea-salt ice cream, is that a crime?"

Donald and Goofy just shook there heads and laughed starting a new discussion about where they should go next. Sora turned his head away, not paying the least bit of attention. Instead he fixed his gaze upon his ice cream holding the stick of frozen dessert out to the sun and using it to shield his eyes from its setting rays.

'_Number thirteen………'_

He watched as the heat quickly began to show its effects on the ice cream and a small thin line of blue, sticky, sugar began dripping its way down his wrist and continue down his arm. Within seconds gravity took its toll and the sugary goo dripped off of Sora's pale skin and to the streets below.

' _Till we meet again……… I'll be waiting.'_

_**This was meant to be a humor and a little gag on what happened in my video game. I transformed into Final Form in Twilight Town and I accidentally hopped on the skateboard when I was fighting and I thought it was rather funny. But somehow Roxas got in on the act.**_

_**Well I like it. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**NOW REVIEW!**_


End file.
